


Conditional Bail

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: conditions<br/>Word Count: 155</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conditional Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: conditions  
> Word Count: 155

The rules were simple really: don’t leave the house without an escort, don’t do anything particularly “evil”, be nice, no threating Belle, no taunting Rumple (unless permitted by a Charming, of course), no more dog jokes directed at or to Ruby, attend therapy at least twice a week and the list went on and on.

If you asked her, Regina couldn’t give an exact pinpoint as to when she started to not dislike Emma and the two idiots as much as she used to, but somehow it happened and then she found herself not really minding any of them and before she could blink or even register what had been on her mind, her mouth had opened and her vocal cords rubbing together and inviting the Charming's to move in. Something about “easier for everyone” and “more room”. She doesn’t _hate_ it. Having a family, and people to come home to. It’s kind of… nice. 


End file.
